1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus that transmits data, a control method thereof, a computer program and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data communication apparatus has a function of transmitting data to another party, using a facsimile machine or email, for example. A data communication apparatus such as this has a function of broadcasting to a plurality of destinations designated at one time. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-023409 proposes a facsimile communication system that collectively executes email transmission and fax broadcasting of transmission original information read by a fax machine.
However, if a destination is erroneously designated in a data communication apparatus such as this, confidential information may get sent to an unintended party. The chances of the operator erroneously designating destinations increase, particularly, in the case where broadcasting is performed to a plurality of destinations designated at one time. Further, the operator may have difficulty confirming the destinations due to a restriction on the number of characters that can be displayed on a display apparatus provided in the data communication apparatus. This results in an increased incidence of erroneous transmission.